


lucky man

by sourcheeks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: Jimmy never thought he'd have something like this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	lucky man

Jimmy was a lucky, lucky man. He laid in bed, watching Sonny do his makeup. He never really thought he'd have something like this, the cozy domesticity of a bed just big enough for two and no pressure to fill the silence with an argument. 

"That's a good color on you," Jimmy hummed. He no longer minded silence, but he also loved showering his partner with compliments.

"You should let me do yours sometime." Sonny smiled, his pretty lips covered in a glitzy gold. Jimmy laughed. 

"You know I don't really do the whole colorful thing."

"I like the black on you. Makes you look dashing." Sonny squeezed his thigh. "But there's no reason not to have fun every once in a while."

"I get plenty of your color when it rubs off on me," Jimmy joked, poking his tongue in and out of his cheek and moving his hand in front of his mouth. 

That draws the cute little snort laugh that Jimmy loves so much out of Sonny. "You perv, oh my god!"

"You love me." Jimmy sat up, stretching and kissing Sonny's temple. Sonny poked him with the makeup wand, leaving a smear of gold on his nose. 

"I do. How's my makeup look?"

"Stunning as ever, princess." Jimmy kissed him. 

"You're amazing. Okay, I should get going. Mwah." Sonny kissed each of his cheeks. "Love you, pumpkin."

"Love you, angel." Jimmy settled back as Sonny left, closing his eyes again. 

Yes. He was a lucky man indeed. 


End file.
